Power Team
by bahamutOm234
Summary: After various events 9 kids and their families move to Bellwood, California for a new start. There they meet up with a pair of cousins who often hang out together because they don't really have any friends. The 11 soon form a team to combat the villains that show up, later down the line those left behind return.
1. Moving to Bellwood

**I do not own anything other than my OCs**

In Dimmsdale, a brown haired boy named Timmy Turner made his way to school, Timmy is fourteen now but he's gone through more than most kids his age should. When he hit twelve he ditched his pink hat and shirt for a red hat, blue shirt and a light red jacket that he leaves unzipped, he also grew into his buck teeth. Timmy has Fairy Godparents that grant his wishes as long as they don't break 'Da Rules' because of this he often made dangerous wishes that he always fixed. Timmy sighed heavily as he neared the school because his parents had ditched him to go on vacation again and left him with his evil babysitter, Vicki, who always tortures him.

The green and pink birds poofed back to their fairy forms and Wanda asked, "You okay sport?" Cosmo, while a bit thick-headed, asked, "What's wrong Timmy?" Timmy sighed and said, "I'm just tired of this same old thing every damn day." Cosmo and Wanda were shocked as since turning thirteen Timmy started swearing but rarely ever did and if he swears it's usually when he's upset or annoyed. Timmy continued, "Everyday it's the same thing, wake up, get dressed, hear Mom and Dad talking about their latest 'No Timmy' vacation, hear them leave for another, eat, leave for school, get failed by Crackpot-Crocker, get bullied by Francis, get insulted by Trixie, go home, deal with Vicki and whatever other villain wants revenge then go to sleep, with wishes strewn through the whole day." Arriving at school he said, "Guys, I wish after today I could transfer schools and my family would move to where I transfer to." Cosmo asked, "Are you sure Timmy? What about Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Tootie?"

Timmy said, "Well, while I appreciate that Tootie has stopped going after me and we're friends now, I'm not going to deal with everything else so I also wish they'd have a very slight idea where I transferred to but didn't actually know." With a wave of their wands, Timmy's parents stopped what they were doing and after finishing their current tasks they told their bosses that they've decided to move. Timmy entered the school and went about his day, vaguely noting Trixie wasn't there today, at the end of the day he went into the principal's office. Surprised, Principal Waxelplax said, "Oh Timmy? What can I do for you?" Timmy said, "I'd like to transfer schools." Waxelplax asked, "Why is that?"

Timmy said, "Crocker always fails me, without giving me a chance to pass, I'm constantly bullied by Francis and I'm usually insulted then thrown into a trash can by the populars and their security guards." Waxelplax sighed, "Very well, I'll have a transfer ready." Ironically when she sent a student requested transfer out one came back for Bellwood High, Waxelplax said, "Here you are Timmy, a transfer to Bellwood High." Timmy said, "Thanks Principal Waxelplax, and you might want to put Crocker on probation so he doesn't start doing what he did to me to someone else." Timmy then left to help his parents pack for the move.

In Retroville, resident boy genius Jimmy Neutron was going through something similar. The same age as Timmy, Jimmy grew into his large head and swapped his red shirt with his logo for a white shirt and a jacket that had his logo on the pockets. Jimmy had just gotten back from school where he was insulted for the last time by his rival, and secret crush, Cindy Vortex.

Jimmy requested a transfer and like Timmy was transferred to Bellwood High, when he got home he called his best friends, Sheen Estivez and Carl Wheezer, who ironically weren't at school that day and told them what happened. He then packed up his lab and told his parents he asked to be transferred and was transferred to Bellwood High, his mom, Judy Neutron said, "Isn't that up in California?" Jimmy said, "Yeah, about 280 miles from Dimmsdale where Timmy Turner lived, you know the buck toothed kid you thought was me?" They then packed up for the long drive from Oregon.

Across the country in New York, a boy with a red jacket blue pants and black hair with natural green highlights, Jake Long, asked, "You serious Mom?" His mom said, "Yes I am serious Jake, we're moving." What ever she was expecting it wasn't for Jake to say, "Alright, things weren't going too well at school anyway, my old pals Spud and Trix left me behind for the populars, but I made sure to erase their memory of the Am. Drag." Jake's Grandpa, Lao Shi said, "I find it most strange that your friends abandoned you like that."

Jake said, "Damn right Gramps, it's wack 'specially after the junk we've gone through together." Jake then asked, "Mom where are we moving anyway?" She said, "Oh Bellwood, California." Lao Shi said, "Bellwood? I believe that's where a organization called Plumbers has a top agent based, a friend of mine named Maxwell Tennyson. You see Jake, there are two types of plumbers, the people that fix toilets and those that deal with aliens. You are aware of the magic realm, so what's stopping aliens from existing?" The Long family then packed up and left on the long drive to Bellwood, but not before Jake told Rose where he was going.

Down in Amity Park, a black haired boy named Danny Fenton, angrily stomped home, inside his sister Jazz asked, "Danny what's wrong?" Danny said, "It's Sam and Tucker, they ditched me for the populars and after all the hell we've gone through together. The only friend I have left is Valerie and she made sure those assholes forgot about Phantom and me being the same person." Jazz then said, "Well little brother, you don't have to worry about them anymore." Danny looked up at her and asked, "Why not?" Jazz said, "According to Mom and Dad, we're moving up to California. Right now they're packing up their lab." Danny said, "Great a change of scenery will be good." He then went up stairs to pack.

Elsewhere, in a city known as Konotan, a black haired boy with his signature seafoam green goggles sat at the counter in a Diner talking to the waitress he knew for a couple years and said, "So that's what's happening Dawn." Dawn said, "So your family's moving to Bellwood, California because for one your dad was offered a job and two Sekanell, Suskon, and Terrak basically abandoned you when they got a chance to be popular?" The boy said, "Yeah, the only ones that know I'm moving are Kakano, you, the principal, and Angie."

Dawn said, "Well Korogra I'm sorry they abandoned you but hey you'll likely make other friends." Korogra smiled, "Thanks Dawn, tell Sora I moved will ya?" Dawn said, "Sure thing, but you best head back to finish packing right?" Korogra said, "Oh shit, yeah I gotta go. How much do I owe ya?" Dawn said, "This one's on the house, consider it a thanks for the help you've given me and my dad." Korogra went around and hugged her and said, "If anything I should be thanking you for helping me out when I was a mess." Korogra broke the hug and left.

Down in Miracle City, New Mexico a boy with curly brown hair, a yellow and orange shirt, and a brown jacket asked, "Are you sure dad?" His dad, Rodolfo said, "Yes Manny, we're moving up to California and your mom is coming with us, your Grandpapi and I have gotten worn out from fighting and Bellwood will be a fresh start." Manny said, "It's alright dad, after everything we need a clean slate."

Rodolfo said, "Yes we do, but Manny please keep the 'El Tigre' belt. We may be worn out but you will carry the Rivera name, now pack up we're leaving at sundown." As Manny opened his door he decided to not use his powers for this and packed up his room and before he took the last box to the truck he looked out his window and said, "Frida, Zoe, it's been fun cause tons of trouble in school for me." He then put the final box in the truck and the Rivera family left Miracle City behind.

Up in Orchid Bay, Maine a girl with black hair with a magenta highlight asked, "But how will that work?" Her grandmother said, "Well Juniper, I received a message that the Te Xuan Ze after so many years in one city can move to a new scenery, and being the senior Te Xuan Ze, I was offered the decision to take you to another city after you have done more for the magic community than any before you, myself included yet you've managed to have a normal life just the same." Juniper said, "Okay, but why Bellwood?"

Her grandmother chuckled, "Ah yes, do you remember asking me why we couldn't let your friends remember the Te Xuan Ze?" At June's nod, she continued, "An old friend of mine, Max, is part of a police force that deals with something similar, namely aliens which do, in fact, exsist so the friends you make will be allowed to know your secret." June was surprised and asked, "But what about Mom and Dad?" Her grandmother said, "It was their idea for you to get out and see what's out there." June understood and went to pack.

In Norrisville 360 miles from Amity Park, a boy with purple hair, a blue jacket and a red shirt is putting a box in the back of a truck when a red haired boy said, "Yo Randy!" Pushing the box in Randy said, "Hey Howard, what's up?" Howard said, "I could ask you the same, what's with the truck?" Randy said, "We're moving to California, my folks wanted a change of pace, and apparently they somehow found out I was the Norrisville Ninja, although I suppose I should just be called 'The Ninja' now."

Putting another box in Randy said, "And the Nomicon just said, 'Sometimes even the greatest warrior needs a fresh start.' Which I guess is what this move is." Pushing the last box in and closing the truck, Randy and Howard did their handshake one last time and hopping in the car Randy sadly said, "See ya 'round Howard." Then the Cunningham family drove off leaving Howard stunned.

In a port town called Scuttleville, a girl with purple hair just got back from school, angry at her friends Sky, Bolo, and Rachel for leaving her behind for the more popular student Ruby, just in time to see her old uncle putting a box in the back of a truck, she asked, "Uncle Mike what's going on?"

Mike said, "Ah Sheena, Warren and I decided that it's time we leave Scuttleville behind for a clean slate, too much has happened here so head on in and start packing, we're moving to Bellwood, California." Sheena started packing wanting exactly the same as her dad and uncle, but also wanting a chance of new friends after hers abandoned her. When she finished packing she helped fill the truck, then when sunset came they left.

 **A/N: Alright so this is my first real crossover, I've had the idea in my head for awhile now and decided, why not? Anyway next time will be what is going on in Bellwood. Since I don't know the locations of the cities and Konotan is my creation while Scuttleville is what I'm calling Scuttle Town if Shantae was an alias to Sheena Gin (Gin is pronounced like Djin)**


	2. Bellwood, five new neighbors

**I only own my OCs**

Meanwhile in Bellwood, two fourteen year olds, Ben and his cousin Gwen were hanging out because neither really had any friends. Their grandpa came buy to pick them up in his RV, appropriately called 'The Rustbucket' and said, "Ben, Gwen I'll need your help today because in the next few days some old friends of mine are moving here, Lao Shi Long and Jasmine Lee, although I could've sworn Jasmine was content to stay in Orchid Bay up in Maine." Ben and Gwen hopped in as Max said, "I haven't seen either one in years. You see kids, aside from the aliens we deal with on a regular basis there's also a community of magic, much like Charmcaster, Hex, and to an extent you Gwen. That community has many guardians like the Te Xuan Ze and the Dragon council, back in my days as a plumber I met the Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine Lee, and the Chinese Dragon Lao Shi." Max took them to several buildings and said, "Unfortunately I have no idea which house of these they want."

Just then he got a call, taking it Ben and Gwen heard him say, "Uh-huh, yeah okay, really? Well good thing I'm here now isn't it. Alright I'll get to work." Hanging up he said, "Ben, Gwen it looks like more than the Lee's and the Long's are moving in and you'll get seven new classmates aside from Lao Shi's grandson and Jasmine's Granddaughter." Ben said, "Hero Time." And Gwen said, "Release the light of Mana." Ben then stood in a blue shirt with a strange looking watch on and Gwen stood in purple spandex with a cat mask. The aliases they took were Ben 10 and Lucky Girl then the three got to work clearing out the buildings. When they finished Max dropped them off at their parents houses, Ben and Gwen's parents knew that if they weren't at home they'd be with Max but that didn't stop them from asking why they were out that late so Ben and Gwen said that Grandpa needed help cleaning up several houses for the people that are going to be moving in.

The following Wednesday, after school had already ended for the day, the Long's arrived at the house they'd chosen and started to unpack when Max, Ben, and Gwen had showed up to help. As Lao Shi and Max talked, Max said, "These are my grandkids, Ben and Gwen." The cousins said hello and Lao Shi said, "And these are my grandchildren, Jake and Haley" the four kids got along well and went to help with the house, Max then asked, "So which of the family are dragons?" Lao Shi said, "Both Jake and Haley have dragon abilities, back in New York, Jake was the guardian and is The American Dragon, but Max what about yours?"

Max said, "Four years ago the three of us went an a cross country road trip, during that time they learned of my time in the plumbers, Ben discovered Azmuth's Omnitrix and became a hero, Gwen on the other hand discovered her Anodite abilities and joined Ben in fighting crime, Ben's known as 'Ben 10' and Gwen's known as 'Lucky Girl'." Max looked toward them hanging out with Jake, then said, "Ben and Gwen don't actually have many friends, before the met Jake they didn't actually have any, besides each other." Lao Shi said, "Jake had friends, but his closest left him behind for the popular kids, all he had left was his crush until he met Ben and Gwen." As they were resting after the house was set up an alien crash landed, Max and Lao Shi nodded to Ben, Gwen, and Jake then said, "Take the alien down."

Ben said, "Hero Time." Followed by Gwen saying, "Release the light of Mana." And Jake said, "Dragon up." Then Ben 10, Lucky Girl and The American Dragon took off and fought as a team. When the Alien was sent away the three returned to normal and started to talk about their adventures, soon becoming close friends. Later Ben, Gwen, and Max left and Jake said, "I think I'm gonna like it here G." Lao Shi said, "This will be a pleasant change of pace." Fu Dog, Jake's magic guardian, said, "Well Jake, looks like you became part of a team." Jake asks, "What d'ya mean Fu?" Fu said, "During the fight with that alien the three of you were in perfect sync." Jake realized this and said, "Know what, your right Fu." Jake went inside and set his alarm for school in the morning and went to sleep, happy to have made some friends so fast.

At Bellwood High the next day Jake introduced himself and happened to have the same classes as Ben and Gwen, the trio enjoyed each others company and it seemed that the kids who often bullied Ben and Gwen didn't even exist. Soon the day ended and the three went skateboarding, Gwen learned how during the road trip with Ben and her grandpa. Max soon said, "Another family just moved in, the Turners, how 'bout we help 'em get settled?" Timmy had told his fairies to lay low until everything was done, Max, Lao Shi, Ben, Gwen, and Jake came by to help and the kids got along great with Timmy. Just then another alien attacked and Timmy said, "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I wish I could help my new friends!" With a wave of their wands and Poof's magic rattle Timmy gained super powers and joined the other three as 'Timtanium' when the battle was over the three asked Timmy what happened and he revealed his fairies, but before Jorgen Von Strangle could take them, Ben, Gwen, and Jake said, "We know about magic, hell before Timmy even moved here we knew." Jorgen realized he wasn't in Dimmsdale but Bellwood and said, "Turner, normally I would take your fairies, but seeing that this is Bellwood you are out of my jurisdiction but under that of the intergalactic police force known as the Plumbers so it's up to them."

Max walked up and said, "I am Maxwell Tennyson, a Plumbers top agent and so long as Timmy uses his fairies responsibly I see no reason to take them." Jorgen then left with out so much a word when Timmy asked Wanda, she said, "If the city a godchild moves to or wishes to move to has a protection force the head fairy must follow the protection forces orders, and since Max is a top agent he can give orders." Happy that he made friends as quick as he did, Timmy went to sleep knowing that he doesn't have to deal with Vicki.

Getting home from school then hanging out with his new friends, Timmy told about his adventures then Max picked them up to help another family move in. When they got there Timmy immediately recognized Jimmy, and shocked he asked, "Jimmy? You moved here to?" Jimmy turned around and asked, "Do I know you?" Timmy said, "It's me brainiac, Timmy Turner." Jimmy then said, "Timmy? Wow it's been years!" Timmy then introduced Jimmy to the others and they quickly got along. Timmy then said, "Jimmy, you once asked about Cosmo and Wanda, well I lied when I said they were holograms. You probably don't believe in it but they are 100% magic."

Jimmy said, "Well Timmy, a couple years ago I would've laughed at the idea of magic but not after discovering somethings can't be scientifically explained. As they hung out a robbery took place and, acting instinctively, they stood together and they said, "Hero time.", "Release the light of mana.", "Dragon up.", "Let loose the magic.", and "Brain blast." They then stood as Ben 10, Lucky Girl, American Dragon, Timtanium, and Neutronix. Once the robber had been caught they explained to Jimmy how they got their powers and he explained his.

At school that Monday Ben, Gwen, Jake, Timmy, and Jimmy had formed a little group of their own and as they were testing some of Jimmy's inventions after school a new moving truck pulled in, following a family. Max and Lao Shi walked up to the neighbors and Max said, "Jasmine, it's been years." Jasmine Lee said, "Ah, Max still in the Plumbers?" Max said, "It took some doing but I'm now a top agent." Seeing June, Max asked, "And who's this?" Jasmine said, "Ah, Juniper come here please." June said, "Yeah Ah-ma?" Jasmine said, "This is my old friend Max." Lao Shi also greeted them. Jasmine asked, "Who're they Max?" Max said, "Two of 'em are my grandkids, Ben and Gwen Tennyson." Lao Shi introduced Jake and Jake said, "The other two are Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, they recently moved in." June said, "Wow, four people moved in including us?" Jasmine, Lao Shi, and Max weren't surprised to see them getting along like they've known each other for years.

As the helped June unpack, she looked to see a cyclops rampaging and said, "Ugh seriously? Why couldn't this have waited until after we unpack?" The others asked, "Monster on a rampage?" And June said, "Yeah, a cyclops." Jake said, "Then let's get to it." June's animal guardian Monroe, in his Scottish voice, said, "Oh here we go again." Fu Dog came up and said, "Hey don't worry, they already know of magic." Monroe jumped, but he and Fu actually got along as they watched the kids say, "Hero time.", "Release the light of mana.", "Dragon up.", "Let loose the magic.", "Brain blast.", and "Can't stop the girl." Once the cyclops was banished June asked, "You all have powers to?" Timmy said, "Yeah we do, while we're like this call me 'Timtanium' alright?" June said, "Alright, when I'm like this call me Te Xuan Ze."

After school that Tuesday, they headed to the park and hung out, a few hours later they saw a moving truck pull up to another house and the family started unpacking. Already in kind of a routine, they went over introduced themselves to Korogra, got along well then helped him unpack. Inside he said, "Really Jake? Your friends left you to be popular to?" Jake said, "Yeah, dude and we've gone through hell together. Before I moved here and met Ben and Gwen I only had my crush left."

Korogra said, "Damn dude, all I had left was Dawn, the waitress at 'Ronset Diner' and an unlikely pair of friends, Angie Lintak and Sora Kutami, but I had only recently become friends with them." Jimmy asked, "What about Dawn?" Korogra said, "Oh I've known her for a couple years, I always helped around the Diner and when I had issues I went to them if I didn't want my parents to know." When they finished unpacking, Korogra said, "Dad, I going to hang out with my new friends." His dad said, "Alright, take your keys I've got to head to work in a bit." Korogra said, "Right." He grabbed his keys and headed out.

 **A/N: So there's chapter two, next time the other four will move in, the team will form and I may include what's going on back where the nine moved from.**

 **read and review**


	3. The team is formed

**I only own my OCs**

The five became their own little group because they had all the same classes. That Monday they had finished their homework and were skateboarding along when they saw someone in a black jumpsuit with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes fighting what looked to be a hunter with a flaming green Mohawk, nodding to each other they all said, "Hero time.", "Release the light of mana.", "Dragon up.", "Let loose the magic.", "Brain blast.", "Can't stop the girl." And "Ignite the aura." They then joined the boy just as the hunter said, "No matter where you go ghost child, I will have your pelt on my wall." The five and the ghost child said, "Okay, ew." Then all six attacked the hunter, the ghost kid called 'Skulker' once he was beaten and the ghost kid trapped him in a thermos.

The ghost kid then said, "Thanks I'm Da-er Phantom, just Phantom." Ben said, "I'm Ben 10, these are my friends," As he motioned to them they stepped forward, "Lucky Girl, American Dragon, Timtanium, Neutronix, Te Xuan Ze, and Aura Master." Aura Master said, "So Phantom, what's your story?" Phantom glanced around, then said, "Let's speak in private." The five agreed and went into the trees by the park followed by Phantom, once they sat down Phantom said, "Alright, I'll start from the beginning."

After he said that the other five returned to their normal forms. Phantom then turned back into Danny Fenton and said, "My name's Danny Fenton, my parents built a portal into the Ghost Zone, where ghosts like Skulker reside. Originally it didn't work because they but the power buttons on the inside with out turning it on. On a dare from a close friend, at least they were before leaving me for the popular crowd, I went inside to see what was in there. I had my hand against the wall because it was pitch black in there, when I accidentally hit the 'ON' button. Then in a flash I was electrocuted, somehow ectoplasm latched on to my DNA and I half died. The end result was Phantom, I then had to learn my powers and stop other ghosts from coming through. During one of my fights I was called 'Halfa' which means half a ghost, half a man. I later found out I wasn't the only Halfa, because back in college my parents and my dad's old friend Vlad Masters built a prototype portal that turned Vlad into a Halfa as well. I dealt with him often because he wanted mom to leave dad for him much later I found he tried to clone me and that's where my twelve year old cousin Danielle came in, being my clone she had the same powers as me but wasn't as stable until a frenemy of mine Valerie Grey helped me re-stabilize Danielle."

Gwen said, "Yeesh, Vlad sounds crazy as hell." Danny laughed, "I said he really was one seriously crazed up fruit loop on several occasions." Jake said, "Dude, you ain't the only one whose friends abandoned them to become popular. My friends and Korogra's friends also left us for the populars." And at least you and I had one good friend left before moving here, Korogra only had a waitress three years older than him and two people he only recently became friends with." The five told their stories, then the six exchanged stories. They then went to help the Fentons unpack and Jazz said, "See Danny? I said you make more friends." Danny said, "Yeah, you did and I told them about my powers, cause they have their own." Jazz was surprised, then smiled as Danny went up to his room to relax for school tomorrow.

A few days after Danny moved in another family moved up from New Mexico, the six first met Manny Rivera at school and Ben asked, "Hey Manny, need any help unpacking?" Manny said, "Thanks, it'd really help even though my mom moved back in with us we'll need all the help we can get." Jimmy asked, "Why'd your mom separate from your family?" Manny said, "My dad got too into his work that I suppose you could say he became obsessive over it." Danny said, "I know a thing or two about obsession." June, Jake, Gwen, and Timmy said, "I think it's safe to say all of us know something about obsession."

Korogra said, "Alright after school how bout we come over and help, then we can do our homework." Manny said, "Thanks you guys." True to the plan when school let out they went to Manny's and helped them unpack, eventually Korogra asked, "Hey Manny?" Manny responded, "Yeah?" Korogra finished, "Why'd your family move up here?"

Manny said, "We lived in Miracle City, New Mexico people often called it 'a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy' because of the amount of super villians." Manny paused to say, "Spirit of the ancient tiger." He then spun his belt buckle and became El Tigre, he then said, "My dad was the hero 'White Pantera' and my Grandpapi was the villain 'Puma Loco' but recently they got too worn out from fighting which my dad thought of as his work so in looking for a new start we moved up here."

The six nodded to each other and became their alter egos to show Manny they can keep his secret. Turning back to themselves they hung out and told their stories of why they moved and their adventures. As night fell Manny went to sleep content and ready for school tomorrow.

A week later, they were hanging out at the arcade when they met Randy Cunningham who moved in and had already unpacked. Seeing him alone they decided to introduce themselves, during a break from gaming June asked, "Why'd you move up here Randy?" Randy said, "I lived down in Norrisville, Texas and my parents grew tired of the weird shit that always happened be it students turning into monsters from some form of humility, I called it 'being stanked', or the McFist robo apes that occasionally rampaged so we moved up here for a change of scenery. What about you guys?" Ben said, "Me and Gwen always lived here, but before Jake moved in we didn't have any friends beside each other."

Gwen added, "Yeah, and if not for the cross-country trip our Grandpa took us on four years ago we wouldn't have any friends at all." Jake said, "I lived up in New York then out of nowhere my mom said we were moving here, now I didn't really complain because my old pals, Spud and Trix, had abandoned me for popularity and all I had left was my crush Rose. When I got here I quickly made friends with Ben and Gwen."

Timmy said, "I lived down in Dimmsdale. See things were always rough for me, my parents always left me behind to go on vacations and I was left in the care of a babysitter named Vicki, who always tortured me. School wasn't much better, my teacher was crazy as hell and always failed me without giving me a chance to pass because he believed I had fairies. If that wasn't enough when I was ten I had a creepy stalker named Tootie and she was Vicki's little sister, luckily she stopped and we became friends. But everyday the popular kids always treated me like dirt and had their security guards throw me into trash cans and I was the prime target of the school bully Francis. One day I just snapped and asked for a transfer, and I was ironically transfered here where my parents decided to move." Randy said, "Wow Timmy, you must've been miserable." Timmy said, "I was, but hey things worked out."

Jimmy said, "I lived down in Retroville, Oregon and I was a bit of a genius, so my gadgets often helped me deal with anything that caused the town some trouble. I'll admit that sometimes I was the cause of the problem, anyway I often fought with the smartest student before I moved in, Cindy Vortex, she kinda became my rival and I was secretly crushing on her."

Timmy said, "I knew it, you did have a thing for her!" Jimmy said, "Yeah and I still do, anyway during a particularly bad day she insulted me saying no mater what I do I only cause trouble and Retroville would be better off without me," The group of nine winced and Jimmy continued, "That day I snapped and asked for a transfer which was to here, my parents acknowledged my transfer and we moved."

June then said, "My family decided it was time for a change of pace so we moved here from Orchid Bay, at first I was confused because we were content up there and my Grandma spent most of her life there yet agreed to move here." Korogra said, "I lived down in an obscure place called Konotan, my dad got a job here then my three closest friends, Sekanell, Suskon, and Terrak, left me behind for the popular kids hurt by this I went to the Ronset Diner and talked to Dawn, the waitress three years older than me she helped me out and the day before we moved here I told her what was going on and she promised to tell a friend I had recently made, Sora, I was moving." Danny said, "I used to live in Texas to, namely Amity Park similar to Jake and Korogra my two closest friends, Sam and Tucker, left me to be popular, when I got home I found out we were moving up here for a new start, before we left I told my remaining friend, Valerie, that we were moving."

Manny said, "I moved up from Miracle City, New Mexico my dad had become worn out from his job so after all the crime and shit that went on he decided we need a clean slate and left behind the job he was obsessed with, that obsession caused my mom to move out, but moving here she rejoined our family. Unfortunately I had to leave behind my best friends Frida and Zoe." They continued talking until an alien started attacking, annoyed the nine said their catchphrases, transformed and fought it. Wanting to help his new friends Randy said, "Ninja o'clock."

Then put on the Ninja mask and joined them, sending it to the Plumbers to explain itself the ten returned to their civilian disguises and Randy asked, "You guys have powers to?!" Then they explained their powers and told their adventures. A few days after Randy joined them they met a new girl named Sheena Gin at the park and they quickly became friends as they were hanging out a monster attacked and they fought it, being joined by Sheena who took the name 'Shantae' when she used her powers.

That night, as Korogra was getting ready for bed he thought, ' _It's ironic really, the nine of us that moved here all have powers and quickly became friends with the two that always lived here and they also have powers. Not to mention we all have the same classes and four of us including myself were abandoned by our friends for the popular kids... It looks like the eleven of us have become a team, I just wonder if we'll have to deal with each others enemies._ ' He then went to sleep trying to come up with a name for the team they've unconsciously put together.

 **A/N: Okay I'm gonna cut it here, next time we'll see what's gone on with those who were left behind. Anyway sorry for lack of updates I haven't really been motivated to write.**

 **read and review**


	4. To those left behind

**I only own my OCs**

In Dimmsdale, after the Turners had moved up to Bellwood, Timmy's friends were on the bus when as usual the driver announced Trixie Tang as, "The beautiful and popular Trixie Tang." Trixie stepped on the bus and said, "Thank you but I'm not popular anymore." The driver asked, "Miss Tang are you serious?" Trixie said, "Yes, I am." The driver asked, "But you had everything you could want?"

Trixie said, "Actually one thing was missing... A true friend. One that wouldn't care if I was rich or poor, popular or unpopular but would stay by me through anything. I realized I didn't have a true friend when I was sick at home yesterday and none of my supposed friends checked on me." She then whispered something to the Driver, who handed her the microphone she then said, "I would like to apologize for how I treated all those who weren't popular, I thought I would loose friends if I was nice to you when in reality I didn't have real friends."

Later at lunch, Trixie asked, "Um... Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tootie can I sit with you guys?" Elmer, now without his boil, said, "Well... You did denounce your popularity and apologize for how you treated us so sure." Trixie said, "Thanks, and have you guys seen Timmy anywhere? I want to personally apologize for how I treated him." AJ said, "Well, no we haven't." Chester, without his braces, said, "We did hear that he transferred, but we don't know where." Tootie said, "I went to his house earlier to walk to the bus but the people there said the Turners moved out." Sanjay said, "We could ask Principal Waxelplax later." They all agreed and went about their day.

In Retroville, sometime after Jimmy moved, Cindy expected to run into Jimmy but only got glares from Carl and Sheen, both of which grew out of their obsessions, and a disapproving look from Libby. After a week, Cindy started getting glares from a lot of students and was confused at why Jimmy hadn't come back to school for a week. When she got home her parents asked what was wrong and she said, "I'm just a bit confused right now, don't worry."

Later that night she was up in her room trying to figure out why Jimmy hadn't shown up, after thinking it over she remembered how she insulted him and realized just how uncalled for and hurtful it must've been. The next day she looked for Jimmy, so she could apologize and when she couldn't find him she asked Carl and Sheen, "Do you know where Jimmy is? I want to apologize." Sheen said, "Yeah, he transferred up to Bellwood High in California and moved there. He even took his lab."

Up in New York, Spud and Trix were disappointed at how utterly rude and arrogant the populars where and tried to find Jake. When they approached Rose she huffed and gave them the cold shoulder, after school they went to where Jake lived but were surprised when the residents said, "Longs? Oh they moved out a while ago." Spud asked, "Do you know where they went?" The residents said, "No, sorry." As they sulked to the park they saw Rose talking on the phone and heard her say, "That's great news Jake." She then saw Spud and Trix and said, "I gotta go Jake, your old friends are here."

She hung up and demanded, "What the hell do you want?" Spud and Trix flinched and Rose said, "Come to throw your damn popularity around?!" Trix asked, "We're sorry, could you tell Jake we said that?" Rose kept up her glare, but seeing the shame in their eyes made the glare soften slightly she then asked, "How can I trust you?" Spud said, "We thought things would be better with the populars but they're nothing more than arrogant and rude assholes." Rose saw the sincerity in both their eyes, sighing she said, "Fine, I'll tell him but I can't promise he'll believe you. He moved to Bellwood, California."

Up in Orchid bay, June's friends were confused when she didn't show up to school for a week, Marcus, June's crush, asked Jody, "Hey, you seen June anywhere? I wanted to ask her if she wanted to hangout." Jody said, "Sorry Marcus, we haven't seen her for a week." Roger said, "The way I see it there are two possibilities, she was captured or she just moved." Ophelia said, "If anything she moved I mean with the weird shit that's gone on around here it's understandable, I mean a couple years ago that statue in the park was torn out of the ground and put upside-down." Marcus said, "Alright, could you let me know if something comes up?" Jody said, "Sure Marcus."

In Konotan, Dawn was cleaning some tables when Sakanell, Suskon, and Terrak walked in, she heard them say, "Why the hell did we leave Korogra behind? The populars are so fucking boring, at least with him we had fun instead of just listening to someone's twenty-third vacation story. Yeah, plus he actually respected us they just treat us like pets and always say our opinions and ideas are bullshit." Dawn took their orders and Terrak asked, "Hey Dawn, do you know where Korogra is?" Dawn said, "Well I know he transferred schools, Kakano could fill you in on why." Suskon had a suspicion that they were the cause, so they went to talk to Kakano.

In Amity Park, Sam and Tucker tried to get Valerie to join them but she snapped, "It's because of you two that my friend moved out." She then left them to patrol the city for ghosts, Sam and Tucker were confused at Valerie's sudden hostility and they went to Sam's to try and figure it out when a picture fell out of Tucker's wallet. They picked it up and it showed Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny hanging out, Sam found the same picture in her wallet but that only added to their confusion. Tucker said, "If we used to hang out why'd she snap at us?" Sam looked at the picture, then in shock said, "Tucker, we abandoned Danny to become popular!"

Tucker gasped, "Oh shit Sam, you're right! And we used to be the best of friends." They then went to the Fenton's to try and apologize but the resident said, "I'm sorry, the Fenton's moved." As they were wandering they saw Valerie fighting a ghost with some weapons. When the ghost left she asked, "What do you two want?" Sam said, "We want to apologize to Danny, do you know where he is?" Valerie said, "I got a message earlier from him saying he made some friends and is enjoying himself in Bellwood, California." Tucker slumped and said, "Sam, it's all our fault. If we hadn't been caught up by popularity Danny may have stuck around." Valerie said, "Actually, he moved because his parents wanted a change of scenery, but yeah you two fucked up big time."

Down in Miracle City, Frida and Zoe were wondering where Manny was, after school Frida asked her dad, "Hey dad, do you know where Manny is?" Her dad said, "I'm sorry Frida, the Rivera's moved up to California a few days ago... Listen, I should apologize." Frida was confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Her dad said, "I was a bit judgemental of the boy." Seeing Frida's look, he corrected himself, "I mean I was extremely judgemental of him, I was overprotective and mistrusting because I thought that he'd just put you in danger. Frida I'm sorry for not realizing that being around him made you happy."

Frida said, "It's okay dad, but do you know where in California he moved?" Her dad said, "I believe they moved to Bellwood." Frida said, "Thanks dad, I'm gonna tell Zoe." Her dad asked, "Zoe Aves? But didn't you hate her?" Frida responded, "I did, but thanks to Manny we became friends." As she left her dad thought, ' _I really misjudged you Manny Rivera, you managed to get Frida to let go of her hatred._ '

Down in Norrisvile, Howard entered the school but his mind was on his adventures with Randy when his sister, who'd rekindled her friendship with Randy and her brother, asked, "What's wrong Howard?" Howard just walked by, seeing Howard in a funk she didn't say anything more, later Theresa Fowler asked, "Hey Howard, where's Randy?" Knowing she has a crush on Randy, and vice versa, said "I don't know if I should tell you..." Theresa asked, "Why not?" Howard replied, "I don't want you to be upset."

Theresa said, "I understand but please tell me, I wanted to ask him to hang out or something." Howard sighed, "Alright, but keep in mind Randy had no choice," At her nod, Howard said, "Randy's parents dragged him into moving up to Bellwood, California." Theresa was shocked, seeing this Howard said, "Yeah I had the same reaction."

A few weeks after Sheena moved from Scuttleville, Ruby was out of town while Sky, Bolo, and Rachel were looking for Sheena when they asked the Mayor he said, "Ah, Sheena yes, yes well the Gin family had told me a few weeks back they were moving out and wanted their house to be taken care of, as it is also the city's Lighthouse and if anyone asked they wanted me to say they moved to Bellwood, California." The Mayor's usually calm attitude shifted to a disapproving tone, "You three should be ashamed of yourselves." Bolo and Rachel were taken aback while Sky asked, "Why? What'd we do?"

The Mayor simply said, "Think of your behaviors toward a member of the Gin family a few weeks back." Then he turned and went back into his house. Sky, Bolo, and Rachel were even more confused so they went to the docks where they used to hang out with Sheena and thought, later Rachel said, "How could we have done that to her?" Bolo asked, "Whatcha mean Rachel?" Rachel simply said, "Sheena." Sky then realized what she meant, "Oh shit, we were terrible friends." Bolo also realized and said, "Damn... I hope she forgives us."

 **A/N: So that's what happened to those left behind, anyway next time I'll have either an 'hour special' like in cartoons or I'll have one of the teams' villains show up not sure yet. I apologize for lack of updates, I just haven't been motivated.**

 **read and review**


	5. Ember joins the team

**I only own my OCs**

As school let out the team went to the arcade to unwind when Danny's ghost sense went off, they nodded to each other and turned into their alter egos and followed Danny to the source finding three ghosts and were about to engage when Danny said, "Wait guys." He landed and approached the three and said, "Spectra, Kitty, Ember what's going on?" Ember pulled out her guitar and was about to hit Danny until she realized he wasn't attacking, but the others tensed when the rest of Danny's team showed up until Korogra said, "Easy there, we won't attack you unless you attack us." Spectra asked, "Why should we believe you?"

Danny said, "Because back in Amity Park, I never attacked until you caused trouble." Kitty said, "Well, that's true. Anyway we got into another fight with our boyfriends." Gwen asked, "Another?" Danny said, "Yeah, a while back in Amity Park Johnny 13 attacked me saying he had a fight with Kitty." Ember said, "Skulker probably attacked you to, huh Phantom." Danny said, "Yeah that's right... Wait you mean to tell me you are the girlfriend Skulker said thought he was a lousy hunter?" Ember said, "Yeah, that funny Dipstick?" The others burst out laughing and Danny said, "You do realize that Skulker is just a little green blob in an armored suit right?"

Ember paled, more than usual and asked, "I was dating a blob in a suit?" Danny nodded, and Sheena asked, "Didn't he tell you?" Ember said, "No he didn't." Just then Johnny 13 and Skulker showed up and attacked Kitty and Ember, wounding them Spectra protected Kitty but Ember was badly hurt, and loosing ectoplasm fast. Randy told June, Gwen and Sheena to stay with Ember, Kitty, and Spectra while they fought Skulker and Johnny.

Soon enough Johnny was captured by the thermos and Skulker's head was knocked off revealing the green blob within and Danny said, "Skulker if you were serious about having a relationship with Ember you should've told her this is the real you, but no you never told her." June came up and said, "He also never paid on their dates leaving Ember to do it, can't find the TV remote, cared more about hunting you than being with her, and forgot her damn birthday!" Hearing this Ember's friends and the rest of the team boiled with anger and Danny said, "If I hadn't had Clockwork lock up my evil future self I'd let him take care of you. And he crippled Johnny confining him to a wheelchair for eternity, namely by crushing his legs with his motorcycle multiple times."

Skulker was then captured in the thermos. Turning to Kitty and Spectra, Danny said, "Ember's in pretty bad shape. In fact she may need an Ectoplasm transfusion, Kitty should probably be checked up on too. C'mon let's get to Fenton Works." Spectra asked, "Wait but aren't they Ghost Hunters?" Manny shook his head, "Not since Danny revealed his secret to them." Outside Danny's house he called, "Mom, Dad, Jazz. We've got an Ectomergency!" Jack, Maddie, and Jazz ran to the door and Korogra said, "Skulker and Johnny attacked and left Ember, Kitty, and Spectra hurt." Maddie disabled the Ecto-weaponry and Jack said, "Follow us." Inside Jake said, "It might be a bit uncomfortable but they need to make sure you're okay." Spectra said, "Thanks." Maddie asked Danny, "How bad is it."

Danny replied, "Kitty and Spectra won't be able to move for a few days, but Ember will need an Ectoplasm transfusion." Jazz said, "I'll get the equipment." Jazz came back with an IV and Danny went ghost to transfuse his ectoplasm into Ember. Once The IV was full he attached it to Ember's arm and opened the valve so it'd feed into her system when her breathing leveled out he said, "Alright guys, you can bring Kitty and Spectra up." June and Gwen were supporting Kitty, while Sheena and Korogra supported Spectra. Once up there Kitty asked, "How's Ember?" Danny replied, "She's stable and will wake up in a couple hours." Randy said, "Uh... Danny?" And pointed to Ember, looking Danny was shocked because her skin darkened to show her human half forming but still was a lighter pale and her hair changed from blue to a dark shade of blonde and her clothes changed into a simple black tee and blue jeans. Danny said, "Well I'll be damned, the transfusion turned her into a halfa like myself. Korogra any changes in her aura?"

Korogra put his hand out and aura erupted from it, then he closed his eyes and made sweeping motions with the aura covered hand. After a moment, he opened his eyes and said, "There's no change to her ghost form, she still has all the abilities she has before. However her human aura has kicked in again, thereby bringing her back to life or half-life as it were. Turning to Kitty and Spectra he said, "If you two would like to talk to her I can use my aura to bring you into her mind so you could explain to her what happened." Kitty shared a look with Spectra then asked, "What do we have to do?" Korogra said, "Put your hands on my shoulder blades..." They did so but Kitty accidentally brushed a scar and Korogra winced, "Careful, I have some scars there." Kitty said, "Oh sorry."

Then moved her hand up slightly and off the scar, Korogra said, "Now close your eyes and focus your energy." Once they did Korogra brought his hands together and formed a sphere and had it hover right by Ember's forehead. Jimmy hooked something up so they could see what was going on, then Kitty and Spectra felt themselves leave their bodies waking up they looked around and saw only darkness then Korogra appeared and said, "Okay you two, we are now on the mind bridge. This is the connection I have formed to Ember's mind." As he said that a green arch appeared, continuing Korogra said, "That arch leads to her mind. I have to keep the connection open so when you're done you can return to your bodies, which are represented by the figures behind me. One last warning before you go off like all beings, Ember has a guard for her mind to fight against mind control, that guard will block you until you either overpower it or convince it you bare no ill will to Ember. Good Luck."

They turned toward the green arch and walked on, Korogra and the figure representing their bodies faded into the distance and soon they started to see representations of Ember's personality. Just like Korogra said as they neared Ember's body the guard woke and demanded in an echoed voice, "Who are you and what are your intentions!" Spectra said, "We are Ember's friends, Penelope Spectra and Kitty Neko. We want to explain to her what happened after she lost consciousness." The head of the guard shone for a moment before saying, "Your intentions are pure, you may proceed." Before returning to its dormant state. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kitty said, "That was terrifying, and we're ghosts!" Spectra nodded and said, "Yeah, anyway let's get Ember."

Slowly waking up, Ember said, "Ow, my head." Seeing Kitty and Spectra she asked, "What happened? Where are we?" Kitty said, "As hard as it may be to believe Em, we're in your mind." Before Ember panicked, Spectra said, "Skulker and Johnny hurt us bad but Phantom and his friends sent them back to the Ghost Zone." Kitty picked up, "After that Phantom told us you were in pretty bad shape and started taking us to Fenton Works after his tiger friend said they stopped hunting ghosts when he told them he was Fenton as well as Phantom." Spectra continued, "Turns out you needed an Ectoplasm transfusion and since we were getting checked up on Phantom transfused his ectoplasm into you."

Ember asked, "Wait, wouldn't that make me a Halfa like him?" Kitty nodded, "Yeah, he was just as surprised as you. He then had his goggle wearing friend check your aura to see if the transfusion caused any side effects... Aside from becoming a Halfa like him. But nothing changed, you still have all your previous powers." Spectra finished, "He then asked us if we wanted to go into your mind to explain things, probably because he thought you'd freak out and try to kill them. We agreed and well here we are." Ember asked, "Wait a minute, the goggle-head is in my mind?!" Kitty said, "No, no, no. He just formed a connection to your mind which he called the 'Mind Bridge'. Anyway, after it formed he explained that the green archway that appeared was the gateway to your mind. He's the one keeping the connection open until we're done." Calming down, Ember asked, "How long until I wake up?" Spectra said, "A couple hours. Especially considering you lost a lot of ectoplasm."

Ember asked, "About how much?" Kitty said, "About a quart, according to the kid with the curl." Korogra's voice echoed, "Kitty? Spectra? I don't mean to rush you, but the connection is starting to fade. You might want to hurry back to your bodies, unfortunately I forgot to tell you that if you don't get back in time you'll be stuck there for about a week until I can reforge the connection." Ember demands, "How could you have forgotten to tell them that!?" Responding, Korogra said, "Ember? Oh good, you're slowly coming to. Anyway this is using up a lot of my Aura and concentration and if the connection fades I'll be forced out completely drained and it'd take about a week to regain the aura needed to reform the connection. Hence why I don't like using this technique, and before you ask I used it to let Kitty and Spectra tell you what's going on as its no secret you trust them infinitely more than you trust us."

Ember said, "Alright fine." Kitty and Spectra said, "We'd best get going. No offense Em, but we don't want to be trapped in your mind." Ember said, "No problem, tell them I'd like to have my human-half's name be Amber James and seeing as I was the same age as them when I died if they could put me in in the same school and classes as them. I never finished High School." Spectra and Kitty nodded and headed back to their bodies, nearing them Korogra said, "Hurry, the connection is fading fast." Glancing behind them they say the path crumbling right behind them and rushed. Outside Kitty and Spectra fell back and Korogra collapsed. Kitty told the team what Ember wanted and within moments Jimmy had arranged everything just as she woke up, Timmy said, "Glad your up Amber, welcome to the team.

 **A/N: Alright, it's been some time since I updated anything at all. Anyway next (whenever that is) I'll probably have Dani show up and maybe have Haley Long, and Ray-Ray Lee join the team (Dani will become 'Diana Fenton/Phantom). Later down the line (Most likely after Ray-Ray and Haley join) I have what would be considered a two part special if this was a cartoon, which will essentially be a 'movie'.**


End file.
